


What is Life?

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry





	What is Life?

The world is so big that it is entirely possible that somewhere right now someone is experiencing mozzarella sauce for the first time or someone is taking their last breath. But you would never know that those things were happening at the very same moment as you were reading this, if I hadn’t told you. You were so immersed in my words, or maybe in something else, that such a thought would have never occurred to you. 7 billion+ people are living completely separate lives, time is moving at different speeds for all of us, and no matter how hard we try to connect to one another, we will never experience something the same as anyone else. And now that you’ve stopped to think about for a moment, you can almost feel time ticking on faster, because you’re trying to take everything around you in, leaving less and less space for living. When we’re bored, time is moving so slowly, because nothing around us appears to be happening, so we’re just living. That’s it. We’re not thinking, interacting, we’re simply living. And all this means is that life can’t be contained, we can’t express it in any medium that is linear because it keeps stopping. We keep stopping to remind ourselves that there’s a time to just breathe and not do anything. To let the lyrics of your favorite song wash over you, not evoking anything in you and not compelling you to do anything but sit there and listen. And you’re not really wasting time because in this moment, at 1:52 AM, time doesn’t exist. There’s no test due and there’s no annoying teenagers in your street, it’s just you, the clock, and your senses. Your eyes taking in the brightness of your phone screen, your ears glossing over your favorite singer’s voice, your tongue resting against the roof of your mouth, the feel of metal underneath your clammy hands, the smell of absolutely nothing. And that’s life. Because life doesn’t need anything to happen, life is simply being alive.


End file.
